Gilbert and Elizabeta's opera
by strongwolf4
Summary: A young man named Gilbert becomes an employee at the blue mermaid opera house, and not only makes friends, he falls in love with the main actress, Elizabeta. He'll have to get through his prissy boss, rich actors and who knows what else to get her to fall in love with him. MASSIVE Pruhun, and maybe other ships later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the crowd of new workers, one man jumped up and down to see what was in front of them. Through all the crowd, he could barely see! He tried to push past people, but they were to busy yelling with cheer. Then, he looked up and saw the boss of the new opera house begin to speak:

"Ladies and gentlemen, after four years of construction, the blue mermaid opera house is finally finished!"

Then a man next to him cut the red ribbon, and workers and people began to cheer with excitement. Our hero couldn't even see anymore.

Finally the boss spoke up. "Everyone, please! Contain your excitement! I have employees to come in and help finish the preparations for our first play, The Phantom Of The Opera!"

More cheering erupted from the large crowd, making the boss smile. "Now all my new employees, please come inside so we can begin."

 _That's us!_

Our hero began to walk in until he was pushed down by many workers taller then him. He fell to the floor when a tall man bumped into him. And then a random man running in the crowd stepping on his back. "Ow!"

Finally the employees had gotten inside and the crowd of people had ceased. He struggled to get up to get to his new job. He suddenly saw a shadow appear over him. He looked up and saw a man standing over him, holding out his hand.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

Our hero just panted, but took the offered hand and stood up. "Ja. Thank you."

"Are you an employee here too?" The cheerful man smiled.

"Ja, I am."

"Wonderful! I'm Antonio, and I'm gonna work here too!" he smiled shaking our hero's hand violently. Our hero pulled his hand away with a small nervous laugh. "J-ja, guten tag."

"Ah, you're German! I'm from Spain."

"No, actually, I'm Prussian. My name is Gilbert. I figured someone as awesome as myself should work in such a nice, big place."

"Wonderful! Come on, let's go in before Mr. Edelstein has our asses."

Gilbert nodded and walked in with the Spaniard. When they got in they walked into a nice little entrance room where people usually paid for tickets and snacks. They looked to the left and there was a sign that said, _employees are needed this way._

Taking the hint, the two walked through a door that apparently led backstage. The two continued ahead until they came upon other workers. They were already moving props around and getting sandbags up high for tonight's performance.

"Hiya!"

They turned and saw a tall man jump down from a ladder that landed right in front of them, making them jump back and Antonio squeal a little.

"Hi! You're workers here too?"

"Ja…"

"Si…."

"Wonderful! I'm what you call the 'leader' of our workers. Don't worry, I'm a nice guy! I'm Alfred!" The loud man stuck out his hand for them to shake. Gilbert walked over and shook. "Nice to meet you. I'm the awesome Gilbert."

"And I'm boss Antonio!" The Spaniard took Alfred's hand and shook violently. Alfred pulled his hand away and laughed, "You have a strong handshake there buddy!"

"Si! I love making new friends!" Antonio smiled.

"Great! Well, so Edelstein doesn't kick all three of our asses, I'd say let's get to work, kay?" Alfred whispered. The other two nodded.

"Ok then!" The Prussian started, throwing down his bag, "Where do I start?"

"Well, why don't you go on stage and help Berwald and Tino with the sandbags. And you handshake guy, you can help me with the props, kay?"

"Sounds good!" Antonio beamed. Gilbert saluted his 'ok' and raced to the stage. Once he got there, his eyes widened to how large and beautiful the whole opera house was. There were a lot of seats, pretty scenery, and the stage was huge.

"Hey! Did Alfred send you to help us?!"

Gilbert looked up and saw two blonde men on the catwalk, pulling up sandbags. "Who are you?" the short blonde called.

"I'm Gilbert! I was sent to help two men named Tino and Berwald?"

"Well great! I'm Tino and this is Berwald!" Tino nodded to the tall, rather serious looking blonde next to him. Gilbert gulped at the icy stare Berwald had. "So, uh, I was sent to help with the sandbags?"

"Oh yes! Um, from down there, push it up to us, and we'll pull it up!" Tino called.

"Ok!" Gilbert gave him a thumbs up and raced to a sandbag. He lifted it up a little so the weight wouldn't be so tough for Tino to pull. "How's that?!"

"Perfect!" Tino called, pulling it up. Berwald helped Tino bring the heavy bag onto the catwalk. "Can you get that one next?"

"Sure!" And for the next few minutes Gilbert found himself working with sandbags. After all that his hands burned from the material of the rope. He blew on them to relieve the pain while walking backstage.

"I got it!"

He gasped with a small squeak and when Alfred threw a cup of water on his hands. Gilbert was shocked, but the water felt good after. "Danke."

"No prob! This has happened before, and every time it does, I, the hero, swoop into action and grab water to save the victims hands from absolute destruction!"

"I see.." Who did this guy think he was?! "Um, where's Antonio?"

"Up here!"

They both looked up to see the familiar face of the Spaniard smiling down at them from the tippy top of a very tall ladder. Alfred's eyes widened. "Be careful climbing down from there, man! That's a long fall!"

"I'm fine don't worry!" He called. He began to climb down until his foot slipped and he gave a small squeak of terror. He gained his balance and climbed down to the bottom. He got to the bottom with a nervous smile while shivering. Gilbert rose an eyebrow, "You ok? You look like you're gonna faint."

"N-no. I'm fine." The Spaniard lied. Alfred and Gilbert didn't believe him so they brought him to a chair and gave him a glass of water. "How about now?"

"Si, si gracias." Antonio grinned. The other two smiled.

"Everyone! Come out here now!"

At the sound of Mr. Edelstein's voice, the workers ran out to the stage. Mr. Edelstein put up a hand to stop them far enough so they didn't come close to him and…was that a women with him?

"Woah, Roderich dude! You got yourself a girlfriend! Never thought I'd see the day but congrats!" Alfred laughed.

"Hush, Mr. Jones! And it's _Mr. Edelstein_ to you!"

"Yes sir!" Alfred saluted with a laugh, making Roderich sigh with pain. He cleared his throat and looked at his employees in a serious manner. "Everyone, this is Elizabeta. She will be playing Christine Dae in our play." He gestured his hand to the woman with long, brown hair.

Many of the men whistled at Elizabeta. Elizabeta blushed with a giggle. She waved her hand a little, "Oh, stop!" She said. Roderich chuckled.

"I can't see!" Gilbert snarled. "Toni, what does she look like?!"

" _Oh mi amigo,_ if only you could see…" Antonio replied, staring at the girl.

Gilbert grew frustrated. Finally he had enough and pushed through the crowd of men. Each man snarling at him as he pushed through, stepping on some of their feet. "Sorry! Sorry!" He said. Finally he made to the front of the crowd, but once he got to the front, one worker pulled out his leg, making Gilbert trip over it and land face first in front of Roderich and Elizabeta. Many of the workers laughed, making Gilbert blush with embarrassment.

"You! Stand up and get back in the crowd!" Roderich snarled.

Gilbert looked up and his eyes widened. He wasn't staring at his boss, oh no sir. He was staring at the beautiful women standing over him. He just stared. He couldn't move. He felt his heart pound and his face grew hot.

"Um, are you ok?" She asked.

Gilbert jumped to his feet and grinned. "Never better!" He gave a huge, goofy grin.

"Ugh, I already don't like you." Roderich snarled, "You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

"Oh _no_ sir. I'm a very smart man and I can handle any task you give me!" He winked at Elizabeta. Elizabeta giggled.

"Enough! State your name." Roderich growled. Gilbert gave a long smirk, "My name? Well I am the awesome Gilbert!"

Roderich just threw a hand to his forehead. "Hello, _'awesome Gilbert.'_ I'm obviously your boss, now get back with your fellow workers before you embarrass yourself again."

A few of the workers snickered, making Gilbert blush with embarrassment. "I assure you, nothing like that will happen again."

"So you say." Roderich rose a disbelieving eyebrow. Gilbert just snickered at the priss. He turned back to Elizabeta, who was staring at him curiously. Gilbert gulped. "H-hi miss. You-"

"Enough! Gilbert get back now! All of you back to work! Play starts at nine and it's already seven!" Roderich shouted. The employees shouted their reply and got to work. Roderich turned to Gilbert. "That means you too, _fool_. Come Elizabeta, let's leave these poor employees to work."

Elizabeta sighed. "You know, its not nice to insult people like that, even if their just employees."

"Oh who cares about them? As long as they get paid, they're happy." Roderich said, leading Elizabeta to his office.

That wasn't true. Money didn't make everyone happy. No, not everyone.

"Hey Gil! You ok, buddy?" Alfred called, running up to him with Antonio. "Dude, you've already made your reputation. Now everyone thinks you're a clumsy oaf who's in love with Elizabeta."

"Silly, right?" Toni chuckled.

"Not silly. It's true." Gilbert said.

"Que?"

"Come again?"

"It's true! She's beautiful, isn't she?" Gilbert smiled. Alfred And Antonio looked at each other. They turned to Gilbert and Alfred gave a nervous laugh. "Woah dude, woah. You shouldn't fall in love with miss Elizabeta. She's a rich famous actor, and you're…you're…."

"A poor employee of the opera house yes I know." Gilbert finished for him. Alfred's eyes widened. "Hey at least you know!"

"Of course I know; but that doesn't mean I can't win her heart!" He smiled, "Come on guys! She's really pretty and I really wish she could be mine."

"Oh dude _stop._ All this mushy stuff is making me want to throw up!" Alfred gagged. Antonio chuckled: "I think it's nice! Gilbert, you should do whatever it takes to win her heart!"

"I don't know. She's rich and I'm poor and-"

"Aw, it's like Titanic!" Antonio laughed. "Rich girl and poor guy, the works!"

"Oh Toni, stop it!" Alfred howled, "I'm not a fan of romance!"

Gilbert stood up and sighed. "She's gonna be my wife."

The other two just stopped. They just stared at him with wide eyes, they literally almost stopped breathing. _"WHAT?"_

"She's gonna marry me."

The other two gave horrified looks to each other then both of them grasped Gilbert's shoulders, making him squeak with surprise. "No Gil, no!" Alfred yelled, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but a rich girl like her won't even pay attention to an employee!"

"Si amigo he's right!"

"Oh come on, I'm fun!" Gilbert laughed. "I'm awesome, so I can make anything happen!"

The other two just gave up and sighed. "Very well," Alfred began, "I just hope you know what you're doing!"

"Of course I do! Did I just not say I was awesome?" Gilbert smirked.

The other two shook their heads with a sigh. "Come on guys, let's finish working on the props." Alfred gestured backstage with his hand and they all walked to the props. Gilbert thought with determination. _She's going to be my wife. I'm awesome, I can make it happen!_

"Kesesesesesese!" He laughed aloud.

 **Author's note!**

 **Aww, Gil, you like Elizabeta I know it. I really hope I did a good job at my first romantic story. Tell me what you think in the reviews! It'll mean a lot!**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	2. Work is annoying

Chapter 2

"Ok, actors! Please be ready! The opera house is full and our play starts in about twenty five minutes!" Roderich called. Immediately actors began to gather at the front of the stage. A small man with a long curl in his hair flipped through the lines. "Ve, I think I memorized them all!" He cheered.

"That's what actors do you _idiot._ Jeez, how do we still act together? Why haven't I gone solo?" Another man with a long curl snarled.

Meanwhile from backstage, Gilbert and Antonio eyed the actors. Gilbert just shook his head. "Look at them. They think they're so perfect eh?" He snickered and bumped Antonio in the side. Antonio didn't respond, more or less even move. Gilbert looked at him questioningly. "Um, Toni? You in there?"

Antonio's response was a whisper, "Look at him…."

"Huh?"

"Look at that man over there! Isn't he cute?"

Antonio lightly pointed to the short man with the long curl, and this so called man had a scowl on his face, and was just arguing with the man next to him. Gilbert rose an eyebrow, _"Him?_ He doesn't seem very friendly."

"Ah, but he's very cute!"

"Ok Toni, maybe you should sit down-"

"Should I say something?"

"What-? No! We're not allowed up there right now!"

"So what? I bet if Elizabeta was up there you'd go to her." Antonio smirked. Gilbert shrugged. It was true.

"Speaking of Elizabeta, there she is now." Antonio pointed. Gilbert spun his head around to look. His eyes widened and his face grew hot, making Antonio snicker. She looked beautiful. The costume she wore suited her, and oh she just looked perfect.

 _And she's playing Christine Dae…Oh I wish I acted in this play…_

"Alright, everyone! Play's about to start! Places!" Roderich clapped. Everyone moved to their places and began whispering small things to each other. For a second Gilbert wondered aloud, "Who's playing the Phantom?"

"I believe the short one with the curl." Antonio nodded to the happy-go-lucky looking man whispering to Elizabeta. Gilbert nearly gagged. " _Him?_ He doesn't fit the phantom! If anything I should be the phantom, or Raoul!"

"Raoul?"

"The-the guy that Christine Dae falls in love with." He blushed. Antonio rose an eyebrow.  
"Really? I thought she loves the phantom."

"No. Raoul claims her heart."

"Oh. Who's playing Raoul?"

"I don't know." Gilbert shrugged, "Hope it's someone better then the guy playing the phantom." Gilbert snorted, making Antonio chuckle. Suddenly, Roderich began to walk their way, and all the workers stood up straight and turned to him. Gilbert and Antonio were surprised. He was wearing a costume and everything. He approached them and began a serious sentence that Gilbert couldn't give two shits about. "Now listen, all of you. We must make sure this is a hit. It's our first play. Ok?"

Everyone nodded. Roderich turned to Gilbert, "That means you too."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He replied with a small wave of his hand. He then grew curious, "Hey Edelstein, why're you dressed in a costume? You in the play?"

"It's _Mr_ Edelstein to you! DO you know how many times I have to tell Alfred that?! You too shall call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now answer my question, Edelstein."

"IT'S _MR-_ oh whatever!" He let out a frustrated sigh, "If you _must_ know Gilbert, I am also an actor; and I'm playing Raoul in this play."

Gilbert froze. He _swore_ his heart shattered as he gave a small gag. Antonio's eyes widened and he turned to Gilbert, "Oh mi amigo…"

"What? What's wrong with him?" Roderich asked.

"Oh nothing!" Antonio covered for his friend, "Um, the play's starting! Go get em boss!"

"Oh, right! Places everyone, places!" He called, walking to the stage. Gilbert panted, "Humana humana humana…"

"Oh calm down, mi amigo! She probably doesn't love him in real life!" Antonio waved his hand reassuringly. "I wouldn't worry!"

"Yeah dude!" Alfred hopped over to them, "It's just a play!"

Gilbert stopped panting and sighed. "Yeah..guess you're right.."

"Of _course_ we're right." Alfred grinned. "By the way, did you see the guy who's playing the phantom? That's so ridiculous right?! I think he's the actor Feliciano Vargas."

"Yeah it's ridiculous." Gilbert snorted. "Let's just watch this little man fail."

BOY WERE THEY WRONG. The 'little' man actually had a wonderful singing voice, and played the phantom perfectly. Gilbert, Antonio and Alfred just watched in amazement at how Feliciano Vargas pulled off a perfect phantom.

So far the play was going really well. Finally, the play was coming to an end. Gilbert almost stopped breathing when Elizabeta had to kiss Roderich. And when they kissed, he gagged.

Finally the play came to an end. All the actors looked exhausted as they met together before they went home for the day. Since the play started at nine, it was now eleven. Everyone, including the workers, were super tired. Gilbert gave a long yawn. "I'm tired."

"So am I. I can't wait to get home." Antonio yawned, "You going home, Gilbert?"

"Um, well…"

"What is it?"

" _Well_ I just moved here from Germany and, um, I haven't been given a chance to buy an apartment yet."

"Que?! Then where will you go?!"

"Figured I could sleep backstage. Edelstein won't notice." Gilbert snickered.

Antonio frowned. "Nonsense! You can come with me!"

Gilbert's eyes widened. "I can't I don't want to be a bother…"

"You won't be! Besides, I live by myself anyway! And hey, you don't have food or water here! Please tell me you have a change of clothes. You can't wear that white shirt and those brown overalls every day!"

"Oh what do you know?!" Gilbert snarled, "And yes I have clothes."

Antonio sighed and just shook his head.

"Listen you, I'll be fine. I don't need to eat!" Gilbert snickered. "I'm awesome anyway! I'll make it!" His little performance was backed up by a loud rumble emanating from his stomach. Gilbert looked away.

"Mi amigo you're obviously hungry. Come to my place with me! _I have tomatoes!_ " He sung out. Gilbert shook his head. "I'll be fine!" He argued. His stomach was against him because it rumbled again. _Shut up!_

"Gilbert please."

"Hush, you!"

Antonio had enough and grabbed the Prussian's arm, pulling him out the door. Gilbert squeaked with surprise, "What are you doing?!"

"You're coming with me! I can't with good conscience leave you here without food, water, or a proper bed and whatever!" Antonio snarled. Gilbert tried to pull away, but the Spaniard's grip was strong. When he tried to pull away, Antonio would grasp his arm tighter, and it would hurt. This Spaniard was surprisingly strong. Gilbert gave up and just let the Spaniard drag him to his home.

….

"Welcome!" Antonio cheered. Gilbert was surprised at how nice the guy's apartment was. Then again, this guy lived in New York City. Weren't all apartments nice there? "How do you afford this?"

"Well, I'm good friends with one of the opera house owners, so he kind of helps me out a little."

"There's _more_ then one opera house owner? Why so many?"

"Oh there's not so many! My friend is Monsieur Francis! From France!"

Figures. "Well that's cool I guess."

"Si! Now come on, I have fresh new tomatoes that need to be eaten!" Antonio skipped to the kitchen. Gilbert followed.

Later that night, he watched as Antonio threw a pillow and a blanket on his couch for Gilbert to sleep on. "Tada!" He cheered. Gilbert smirked, "You're a good host aren't you?"

"Si!"

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to sleep then." Gilbert yawned, "Guten nacht."

"Buonos noches!" Antonio chirped. Antonio skipped to his room and shut the door. Gilbert looked around the living room. This Francis guy really did help out Antonio, because this place was beautiful. He shrugged and laid down in his makeshift bed. He just began to wonder, how would he make Elizabeta fall in love with him? Did he know anyone who can give him advice?

 _Damn this is gonna be hard._

….

"WAKE UP!"

Gilbert awoke with a small scream when Antonio yelled. "You must wake up, Gilbert! I called you four times already!"

Gilbert yawned. "Nein…tired…"

"Gilbert get up now! We're gonna be late! Edelstein'll fire us!"

"Nah.."

And with that Antonio threw water on his face, making him squeal and jump up. "Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up! Jeez!"

"Good! Now jump in the shower! I'm all ready and whatnot. Unlike you, I get up early to get to work." Antonio frowned. Man, a mad Antonio was a scary Antonio. Gilbert yawned.

"Let me eat first. I'm hungry."

"Later. Shower first. Don't you want to be clean?"

"Yes. But my rumbling belly needs food in it."

"Good lord." Antonio popped a vain. "I'll make breakfast for you while you shower. That sound good?"

"Sure! I don't have to cook!" He grinned, "Oh! Can you make pancakes? I freakin love pancakes!"

"Sure, sure, whatever. Now hurry up!"

To the promise of pancakes he dashed into the shower. Sure it felt good to be clean, but food sounded better. He immediately climbed out and got dressed. He sped to the kitchen. "Pancakes!"

"Yes, they're on the table." Antonio pointed. The Prussian immediately dashed to the table and scarfed them down like the glutton he is. Antonio's eyes widened. "Damn…"

"Ah, my brother used to get pissed when I ate like this."

"Oh, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, he still lives in Germany. His name is Ludwig."

"Ah, how cute!"

After eating, Antonio rushed him out the door to get to work. Damn this guy liked to be punctual!

Eventually they made it there. They were only two minutes late, but this still made Antonio mad. "Dammit, Gilbert! I hate being late!"

"Why?"

"I just do!"

Gilbert shrugged. He didn't understand why punctuality seemed so important. He didn't Alfred would care anyway. _Speaking of which where is Alfred?_

"I-I'm here!" They heard Alfred cry, bursting from the back door. Huh, look at that. Their leader was later then they were. Gilbert turned to Antonio and rose a sarcastic eyebrow with a smirk. "Yes, we're _so_ late."

"Oh hush!" Antonio pouted, making Gilbert laugh. Alfred panted, walking up to them. "S-sorry I'm late! I-I woke up late!"

Another sarcastic eyebrow was given to Antonio. Antonio flicked Gilbert in the head with frustration. "Ow!"

"You deserve it." He snarled.

"Listen guys," Alfred began, "We better please Roderich tonight. He's got his friends coming over today, including his friend who helps him run this place."

"Ooh! Francis is coming? Yay!" Antonio cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alfred waved his hand, "My brother Matthew is coming too. I hear the Grinch is coming too. Arthur I mean."

"Hah! Funny joke Al! Fusosososo!"

"Yeah I know!" Alfred laughed. Gilbert snorted.

Alfred wiped a tear from his eye. "Ahh. Come on, everyone. We better make sure the wires are safe, props are clean and whatever. If we don't please Roderich tonight he'll probably fire all of us."

Everyone nodded. Antonio and Gilbert immediately got to work on checking the wires. Antonio eyed one and gasped. "This one's got a cut in it! Hey Tino, can you get me a new one?"

"Sure!" Tino replied, running to get one. Gilbert glanced at his and gasped. "Damn, mine is cut too!"

Antonio turned to Gilbert. "Oh, I'll get Tino to-Oh my god Gilbert look at you." He began to laugh lightly.

"What?"

"You're all tangled in the wire. What did you do?"

"Damn!" He struggled in the wire, "I tried to find cuts and it got all over me!" He turned away and blushed with embarrassment. Antonio giggled. "Haha! Don't worry, I'll get Berwald to get scissors."

"Yeah great." He snarled, "Let the scary guy help me."

Suddenly they heard the sound of heels approaching them. Antonio glanced up and smiled. "Oh! Hi miss!"

 _Miss?_

"Hi! Do you know where Roderich is?" Asked Elizabeta. To the sound of her voice Gilbert gasped. _Good lord look at me! I look ridiculous!_

"Ahh…!" He gasped, trying to move the wires off of him. It didn't work. He eventually just made it worse and landed clumsily on the floor with an 'oomph!'

Elizabeta gasped. "Are you alright?"

He didn't even dare look up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He felt so embarrassed. Antonio just sighed and shook his head. "Oh you poor fool."

"Shush!" Gilbert snarled. Elizabeta walked forward a little. "Here, let me help you with that."

"No, no! I got it!" Gilbert looked up and grinned nervously. He stood up and tried to untangle himself again. Having enough of seeing his friend embarrass himself, Antonio pulled the wires off of his friend. Gilbert turned and whispered a 'thanks' to his friend. Antonio just sighed with inner pain.

Gilbert turned to Elizabeta, "S-sorry about that."

"Oh it's ok. Have you two seen Roderich?"

Just the mention of the name made Gilbert gag. Antonio smiled. "I saw him go that way!"

"Thank you! See you later." She smiled and walked past them. Gilbert just watched her leave, his beating in his chest. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Yeah, you really embarrassed yourself huh?" Antonio chuckled. "Don't worry, she didn't seem to mind."

"Hopefully." He sighed.

"Dudes! How are the wires?!" Alfred called.

"Tino's getting a new one!" Antonio replied. Alfred gave a thumbs up and got back to work. Eventually Tino came back with a new one, and he was sent back out for another one. Poor kid.

Later on, all the props had been cared for. Everyone was panting and sweating from all the work. Alfred chugged a water bottle. "Good lord, I'm tired! I need a nap."

"You're not kidding." Antonio sighed, "A siesta sounds amazing right now."

"I want food." Gilbert sighed.

"Me too." Alfred nodded. "I'm going to mcdonald's. You want anything?"

"Nah." They answered. With a shrug, Alfred ran out the door.

Gilbert looked up at the clock. They had four hours until the play started. He sighed with inner pain to the thought of just sitting here and doing nothing. "Hey Toni, wanna-"  
He stopped mid-sentence, for the Spaniard had fallen asleep in his chair. Gilbert snorted at the hilarious site. He wished his phone was charged so he could take a picture of this.

Then he thought about what happened before. Elizabeta had seen him act like a clumsy idiot. _She must think I'm a fool,_ He thought with a sigh. Hopefully he still had a chance with her. If only he could get to talk to her more, or somehow be around her. He gave a long smirk. _I think I've thought of an idea,_ he thought.

"Kesesesesese!"

 **Author's note!**

 **I had fun writing this chapter. Poor Gilbert acted like a fool, but I love him 3**

 **See you in the next chapter :3**

 **Tails**


	3. Competition

Chapter 3

It was about ten minutes until the play started. Ten minutes, huh? Gilbert grinned. His plan would go into place soon. Suddenly a certain priss appeared, scolding Alfred for some reason.

"I said you can see your brother when he gets here! Don't go to the green room Alfred!"

"Ah, alright! I'm sorry!"

"Good." Roderich snorted. Alfred rolled his eyes and walked over to him and Antonio. "Dudes, Roderich doesn't want me near that green room. I want to see my brother!"

"Si! I wanna see Francis!"

Gilbert couldn't care less who these people were. _I wish west was here….._

" _So, Gilbert,_ anyone you know coming?" Alfred rose an eyebrow. Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts. He glared at Alfred, "Nein."

"Aw, poor you. Hey, at least Eliza-MATTIE!" He ended with a loud yell when he turned around and saw his brother. Alfred dashed away from them and grasped his brother in a death-looking hug, and his brother began to turn blue. "Ah-AH! Al! Please, I can't breathe!"

Alfred cackled and let his brother go, who began panting furiously. "Sorry, dude! It's great to see you again! How's it like in Canada?"

Matthew stood up, getting himself together. "Pretty good," he replied, "I'm enjoying my time there."

"Wonderful! And where's Grinch?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU GIT." A snarling voice erupted from behind the curtain. A blonde man with outrageous eyebrows wearing a nice suit stepped out and flicked Alfred in the head, making Alfred squeak.

Gilbert leaned closer to Antonio and whispered in his ear, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Antonio shrugged. "Alfred stuff, I guess."

Boy he couldn't be more right. "Who are these guys?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, Matthew is Alfred's brother, Arthur over there is a friend of Alfred's. _Somehow_ their friends. They say they met because of Matt and my buddy Francis." Antonio answered. "Speaking of which, where is Francis?"

Arthur shrugged and snorted with disgust. "Why should I care where that damn frog is? For all I know, a _real_ phantom could've taken him."

"Ohohhohohoon, angleterre, it's not nice to talk about me like that you know?" A certain French voice sounded from behind the curtain. Antonio beamed and Arthur flinched with a hiss when a man with long blonde hair emerged from the curtain.

"Francis!"

"FROG!"

Gilbert was fascinated by how everyone knew each other. _If only west was here…._

"Bonjour, Antonio! How have you been?"

"Great, thanks! How's life in Paris?"

"Oh beautiful of course. Just like me." Francis said, waving his hair about. Arthur growled when his hair slapped him in the face.

"Dammit frog I tell you all the time not to touch me!" Arthur hissed, turning red with anger. Francis raised an eyebrow:

"Oh you senile brit. It was only my hair."

"I don't care!"

Alfred doubled over in laughter. Gilbert watched as Alfred began to chat with Arthur and Matthew, and Antonio began to chatter away with Francis. Meanwhile he just stood here. Alone.

 _WHY ISN'T WEST HERE?!_

He sighed and turned to walk backstage. His eyes widened when he spotted Elizabeta talking to one of the employees. He listened closely to their conversation:

"So the play starts in eight minutes. You need any water miss?"

"No thanks. Thanks, Tino. You're so sweet." She ruffled his hair, making him giggle.

Then Gilbert's jealous side kicked in. He felt his hands bunch up into fists. _I'm cooler!_

Suddenly he flinched when he saw Berwald wrap his arm around Tino's shoulder. He gave Elizabeta an icy glare and mumbled: "He's mine."

Tino flinched. He gave a look of worry to Elizabeta. "I-I'm sorry about him. He gets jealous easily."

"It's ok. Wish me luck!" Elizabeta said, walking towards Gilbert. Gilbert felt himself began to pant. She walked past him:

"Hey Gilbert."

 _GOOD LORD SHE SAID MY NAME._

He felt himself begin to sway on his feet. He suddenly realized this was the perfect time to put his plan into place. He dashed ahead of her and stopped in front of her, making her flinch. "Um, Gilbert. How can I help you?"

He didn't know what to say. He bit his lip, trying to comprehend what to say. "I-I think you look nice in that costume." He stammered. He shook nervously for her reply.

"Thank you." She smiled, walking past him to go backstage. Gilbert's arms hung low. _She probably hears that one all the time._

"FAIL." Gilbert flinched when Alfred jumped beside him.

"Hey! I tried."

"Try harder."

Gilbert felt he needed to punch Alfred in the face.

"Places everyone, places!" Roderich clapped. Every employee rushed off the stage. Gilbert watched Antonio and Alfred bid their farewells to their friends and family. _West….._

He missed his brother.

….

Gilbert loved watching this play. Elizabeta can sing so well; and she looked beautiful in her dress. However, his jealous side kicked in whenever a kiss scene came around for her and Roderich to play out. He almost punched Antonio in the face without realizing it, but thankfully the Spaniard dodged.

The ending scene came in, where the phantom runs off. Gilbert watched Feliciano run off the stage. Somehow this little Italian could pull off a good phantom. _Somehow._

The ending finally arrived, and the certain fell. Loud clapping could be heard from the other side.

"Ok, employees, get to work cleaning up the stage!" Roderich called. He turned to Elizabeta. "As for you….would you maybe…like to go out to di-"

"Ah! I have to get going! My friend Yekaterina just called and said she twisted her ankle. Goodbye, Roderich. I'll see you all tomorrow." She called to the employees. Every employees waved, except Gilbert, who called back:

"See you tomorrow! Have a nice night!" And then he started waving like a lunatic.

Elizabeta smiled at him and waved back. "Thanks!"

She raced off the stage to the dressing room, to change out of her costume and leave as fast as she could. The employees got to work immediately until-

"Gilbert! I want to talk to you."

Gilbert turned when the priss-uh, Roderich, came walking up to him. Gilbert froze in place: "Yes sir?"

"I see it."

"See what?"

"I see how you feel about Elizabeta. Back off. An actor like her does not deserve a poor worker. She would rather be with someone richer. Like _me_." He snarled.

Gilbert flinched. So, the priss had a crush on her too? "I don't want competition." Gilbert began, "Maybe _you_ should back off, and leave her alone. Let her _choose_ what makes her happy. Or _who_ makes her happy."

Roderich flinched. "You mean if she chose me or you? Hah! You wouldn't stand a chance. I'm rich and you're poor, number one. And number two is you never get to spend time with her, or talk to her, etc! So shove that up your _'awesome'_ ass of yours."

Gilbert came so close to punching him in the face. But he remembered if he did that, he'd be fired. Then he'd never see Elizabeta again. It wasn't worth it. He dropped his fist and just breathed heavily. "Look priss. I don't want to fight you. You'd probably lose, number one. And number two is that I can treat her better. And don't think I never get a chance to talk to her, cause I do."

" _When?_ "

"None of your business _when._ "

Roderich breathed heavily. "Alright. Talk to her then. She'll never fall for you though. It's a waste of your time. Now have a good night I guess." Roderich turned and walked backstage, his costume waving behind him. Gilbert shook angrily.

"Mi amigo, you alright?" Antonio asked, walking up to him.

"ANTONIO I NEED TO PUNCH SOMETHING."

"Why?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER."

"Don't worry, amigo! I'm on it!" Antonio rushed backstage and grabbed the nearest piece of cardboard he could find. He held it up to Gilbert. "Fire when ready, captain!"

"GLADLY." Gilbert threw his fist into the cardboard, which quickly broke in half. Antonio flinched, but admired the smooth cut. He grinned.

"Wow, Gil! You're strong!"

"DANKE."

"Ok, explain to me what happened."

Gilbert explained everything, his hands clutching into fists throughout sentences. Antonio sighed and shook his head.

"Gil, there's nothing worse then competition."

"I know."

"Edelstein's a pain in the ass, isn't he? Such a puta! Anyway, I doubt Elizabeta will fall for him. Rich aristocrats are a pain. _Always._ I doubt she can handle that; her being a cool ass actor and all." Antonio went on.

Gilbert looked up. "Cool ass actor?"

"Of course! Have you read anything about her? She's so cool. She does fencing besides acting. And she also wrestles at times. She's never been defeated once."

Gilbert started to feel attracted to this woman even more. "She's that amazing eh? I love it." He blushed with a smile.

"Oh no. Did I just encourage you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Oh great." Antonio sighed. "Well, let's get home. I'm tired."

"I agree. I'm starving and I need sleep." Gilbert yawned. Before he got up to leave, he turned and saw Elizabeta saying one last goodbye to Roderich before she left. He watched her leave, not taking his eyes off her once. Gilbert knew she would be his.

 **Author's note!**

 **Dun dun DUNNNNN! Competition.**

 **Anyway, I hope the ending wasn't too bad. But Roderich's a priss, am I right? And an ass at times. What? He practically annoys everyone he talks to. Watch the anime closely to see that.**

 **Also Puta means bitch in Spanish.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna stop pestering you with this long note.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	4. Life's too short!

Chapter 4

"W-we're here!" Antonio yelled, slamming the door open. Alfred turned and saw The Spaniard and Prussian panting heavily. Alfred broke out into laughter.

"Damn, guys! What happened to you?"

"We were almost late! I hate being late!" Antonio cried. Gilbert gave a low snarl under his breath for that.

"I realized." Alfred rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "Well, let's get to work."

The other two nodded. Already they got to work on props and wires.

"Son of a bitch!" Alfred yelled angrily.

Gilbert heard his friend and turned to him, "What's up?"

"This prop's paint is chipping. I have to repaint it." Alfred hit the prop with a fist, snarling.

Gilbert rose an eyebrow, "Why you?"

"The law of the employees say that whoever finds it, has to fix it."

"Who declared that?"

"…Me…."

Gilbert gave his usual cackle. Alfred fumed angrily and walked backstage to get a bucket of blue paint. Gilbert wiped a tear from his eye.

He figured since he finished checking the wires, he may as well check out the props on the other side of backstage. He walked across the stage and made his way to the back area. He peaked through the curtains and his eyes widened. This area led _alllll the way_ backstage. To the greenroom and dressing rooms. Where the actors got themselves ready.

Curiosity taking over him, he continued to walk further backstage. He snickered a little.

 _Oh man! I've never been this far back before!_

Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from further backstage followed by the sound of water trickling down the hall like a river.

"Son of a bitch!"

Gilbert heard the angry cry and rushed further backstage. He finally stopped short when he saw his boss soaking wet, a broken glass of wine on the floor around him. All Gilbert could do was cover his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. He immediately stopped when Edelstein looked up and gave him the most menacing glare he'd ever seen. "GILBERT."

"Yes sir?"

"CLEAN THIS UP FOR ME. NOW." And before Gilbert could protest, Roderich threw a mop at him, which Gilbert caught. Roderich snarled, "Hurry up."

"What's this? You gonna bully me now since we have the same crush?" Gilbert asked.

Roderich grunted, "No. I just want you to DO YOUR JOB."

 _Yeah, ok. I believe that._

"Now get to work, dammit. I have to go take care of the stain on my clothes."

"Yeah, yeah, have fun priss." Gilbert snickered. Roderich once again glared at him, fury dancing in his eyes. Gilbert stopped snickering and his emotion changed from sarcastically joyful to full-on pissed.

"I'm not scared of you." He snarled to his boss.

"I know you're not. You better listen to me though; if you want to keep this job."

 _Son of a bitch._

Roderich turned to walk away, but paused and turned back a little. "And Gilbert, stay away from the dressing rooms. I'm _sure_ the actors would not want a poor fool like you around them while they prepare themselves for tonight." Then he turned and walked away, turning the corner to the bathroom.

Gilbert fumed. He threw the mop to the floor and began to pant angrily.

 _Calm down, Gil. If you act like this, you'll get fired for sure._ He began to pant heavily, trying to calm himself. He reached for the mop and picked it up, dumping it into the bucket of water. He began to clean up the red wine that slithered down the hall towards the dressing rooms.

Shit. Edelstein said he shouldn't go down there. Gilbert thought for a moment. Then he had an idea.

 _Welllll, Edelstein_ did _say he wanted_ all _the wine cleaned up. And the wine is down the hall too. If I don't clean it up, I'll be in trouble. Heh, heh._

With this idea in mind, he walked down the hall and continued to move the mop over all the wine, whistling a soft tune as he passed the dressing rooms. _Kesesesesese._

He technically wasn't disobeying orders, since had to clean up _all_ wine, which was near the dressing rooms mostly. How clever he was.

 _West would be so proud of me!_

He continued to clean it, ignoring the talking that came from each dressing room.

Suddenly-

" _We've been falling out for way too long,  
So let's forget who's right, and forget who's wrong!"_

Someone was singing. It was _beautiful._ Who was it?

He recognized the voice immediately. _Elizabeta!_

He stopped mopping and listened closely to her singing. Just like in the play, it was beautiful. He knew he shouldn't do this, he wasn't even allowed to do this, but he moved closer to her dressing room.

He moved close to the door and continued to listen:

"' _Cause life's too short!  
To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know.  
Life's too short, to never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow!"_

He wiped a tear from his eye. "That's beautiful!" He blurt out.

Immediately she stopped singing and turned to the door. "Hello? Someone there?"

Gilbert slapped a hand over his mouth. _STUPID!_ He slapped himself on the head.

"Hello?" She asked again.

Gilbert gulped. He wasn't sure what he should do. Walk away, or say something! He thought for a moment. This would be the perfect time to finally talk to her like a person. He breathed in heavily and prepared himself. _Here I go._

He stepped to the center of the door and smiled nervously. "Hey…"

"Oh hi! Your name is Gilbert, right?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, how can I help you?"

 _LORD WHAT DO I SAY?_

"Um…well…" He choked on words.

"Hm?"

"Well, I came to talk to you…."

"Oh?" She asked, amused. She sat down in her chair, an eyebrow and a smirk creased her face. "What's up? You can come in, you know?"

Gilbert nodded and walked in. He blushed lightly and looked to his feet. "Well… your singing is really nice."

"Aw, thanks. I get that a lot." She giggled. Gilbert laughed a little. Elizabeta waved her hand, "Was that it?"

"No, no. Um…ugh, I'm not gonna act like a coward."

"Hm?"

"Well, I watch you act and sing, and you're very good at it! And I hear you like fencing too. I like sword stuff too; and, wrestling is cool too. I fight well. I saved my brother from bullies when he was young and I've beat up people who've tried to steal from me and-"

"Woah, woah Gilbert, slow down. You're going to faint going on run on sentences like that." She said. Gilbert obeyed, and breathed a little. She nodded, letting him continue:

"And, you're really uh…."

"Really what?"

"….Pretty."

Elizabeta grinned. "I get that a lot too, ha ha. But, hearing it makes me happy. Thanks."

He blushed. "No, I mean it deeply."

"Oh?"

"I mean, people probably come up to you, saying that all the time. But, their just people. I..well…. I'm not like them. I think you really _are_ pretty; no, beautiful." He began to sweat nervously. She just stares at him, head cocked to one side. He gulped, realizing what he had just done.

 _I have to leave. NOW._

He realized he had just made a HUGE fool of himself, and that she was probably scared of him now. He flinched, "Well, I better go so I don't freak you out more right, heh, heh." He gulped and made his way to the hall.

"No wait."

He paused and turned around. He was nervous to ask. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled. He blushed widely.

"I-I thought you hear that one all the time." He said.

She shrugged, "Not like the way you said it. That was so nice. No one's ever said something like that so deeply to me. I've even had boyfriends who don't even say things like that to me."

 _Well then they must have been idiots._

She smiled. "Why are you just an employee? Being such a nice guy, _you_ should be an actor!"

"UHH…I don't think I'd be very good at acting. I like singing though." He confessed.

"Great! Maybe I can pull some strings and get you in the play…"

"Ahh! I don't know!"

"What? Stage fright?"

He looked away. " _No._ I just, don't know…"

She chuckled. "It's ok, Edelstein can't say no to me. He likes me too much."

He gave a swift glance to her, eyes wide, "You know he likes you?"

"Isn't it obvious? He almost asked me out to dinner last night. Thank god Yekaterina texted me when she did. I would feel so bad saying no. I wanted to turn him down anyway." She crossed her arms and grunted. _Just the thought of him makes me sick._

Gilbert flinched. "You don't like him back?"

"No, not at all. He's so rude and prissy! He treats his employees like shit and thinks he's so better then everyone else. He whines and complains about every little thing, boasts, and god forbid he makes a mess or just doesn't feel like doing anything, he'll make someone else do it for him. Did I mention he gets lost easily?"

"What do you mean by 'easy?'"

"Well, he generously offered to pick me up lunch the other day. When I told him what I wanted, he went to the store and five minutes later he called me going: _"Help, Elizabeta! I'm unbelievably lost!"_

"Hah!"

"I know he's such a loser, heh, heh." She laughed.

Gilbert sighed. "He sucks. You know how I got here? He told me to mop that river of wine over there." He pointed to the hall, which still contained a large river of red liquid.

Elizabeta's eyes widened. "No offense, you might want to get to that before it stains."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

Elizabeta giggled. "You're sweet, Gilbert. Well, I have to continue putting on makeup and such. Come see me later! If, Roderich lets you."

Gilbert smirked. "He can't get by me. I'm awesome!"

"I see." She grinned. "And even I he doesn't let you, tell him I said you can come see me. Kay?"

"Yes!" He howled. He stopped short. "Sorry."

"It's ok." She chuckled. She turned to her mirror and continued to put some mascara. Gilbert smiled. Finally he got a chance to talk to her like a person. And she thought he was sweet and nice! Mission accomplished! He fist pumped the air.

He watched her for a second. She still looked nice.

He sighed with a smile. "Well, see you-"

His stomach rumbled loudly.

He blushed.

Elizabeta turned. "Oh?"

CRAP. Toni forced him out of the house so fast he wasn't able to eat breakfast and now he was hungry.

"Well," he said bashfully, "I guess that's my signal to leave."

"Yeah. Go fill your stomach. I think it's mad at you. You didn't eat this morning?"

"Nah. A certain _Spaniard_ wouldn't let me." He frowned.

Elizabeta chuckled. "Well, you can have this." She walked over to a table and unfolded something out of a plastic bag. She took out three cookies shaped like little hearts.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Roderich gave them to me this morning. I don't want them. Plus they're fresh. They smell good right?"

She wasn't kidding. The scent filled the air like Lysol in a room. "You really don't want these?"

"Yeah, take them. I'm not hungry anyway. I think your stomach will appreciate it." She smiled with a snicker.

He took them from her warm hands. The marvelous scent from them hit his nose, making his stomach rumble. He licked his lips. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now clean up the river of blood before Edelstein yells at you." She laughed, returning to her chair. Gilbert saluted, "Yes mam!"

She laughed at his little act, making him laugh with her. "See ya!" he rushed out and grabbed the mop, running down the hall to clean the rest.

"See you later!" She called. She returned to her makeup and smiled. _What a nice guy._

….

Immediately after he was done cleaning, he threw the mop into the closet and dashed to his friends. "Guys, guys! I did it!"

"Did what?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert panted heavily. "I-I did it."

"Did _what?_ " Antonio asked again, impatiently.

"I talked to Elizabeta!" he cheered.

"Que?!"

"WHAT?!" Alfred yelled from above them. They looked up and noticed him on a ladder staring down at them from above. Gilbert smirked:

"Yep! It's true! Don't ask how I did it it's too much to explain. But I did it." He smiled happily.

Antonio grinned. "Congratulations, amigo!"

"Yeah, dude! I'm surprised she didn't kick your ass!' Alfred laughed.

Gilbert smirked. "Well, I'm hungry. She gave me these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the three cookies. His two friend's eyes widened:

" _SHE_ gave you those?! Woah! Who knew a rich actress would be nice to a poor employee!" Antonio commented. Alfred nodded his head in agreement.

Gilbert nodded boastfully. " _And_ she said I was nice and sweet."

"Aww. I love it." Antonio smiled. Alfred gave him a thumbs up and a wink, but gagged to the romance. He still didn't like that stuff.

The scent of the cookies filled the air, and Antonio and Alfred eyed them hungrily. "Can we have one?" Toni asked.

Gilbert held them tightly and pulled them away. "No! These are my actress cookies!"

"You're greedy." Toni snarled.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "I got these from Elizabeta. Why would I share them?"

"True." Alfred nodded. Antonio turned away. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Gilbert took a bite out of one of them and smiled. They were amazing. Tears of joy fell from his eyes. He wiped them away and gobbled down the treats.

"I assume they were good?" Alfred asked.

"DUH." Gilbert laughed. The other two laughed.

The sound of Roderich clapping sounded that the play would start soon. Gilbert grabbed a chair and sat himself down, ready to watch. Antonio smirked and shook his head. "Really amigo?"

"I want to see her act. That a problem? I've been doing it every night so far."

"True. I just think you're silly love struck. That damn cupid." He laughed. Gilbert dissolved into laughter.

Alfred gagged above them.

The play began to start, and Gilbert watched, interested as ever. Elizabeta acting was amazing, and he promised himself he would watch her every time.

 **Author's note!**

 **And the hero finally confesses. I love it XD**

 **If this isn't romantic I don't know what is. ALSO! Life's too short-Frozen. I don't really enjoy Frozen, but my friend showed me this song in a Warrior Cats video and I liked it. So, I figured it would be a nice song for Elizabeta to sing. And scene.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


End file.
